


with a comma after dearest

by angstlairde



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anakin Skywalker is George Washington, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton References, Letters, Love Letters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Revolutionary War, So Bear With me, Soldiers, The Sons of Liberty - Freeform, The Timeline is COMPLETELY off, Vague Ambiguous Time Period, War, but that will be rectified after this is finished, there needs to be a tag for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: My dearest, Jyn -So all his letters start. My dearest comma Jyn.His dearest..Five times Jyn and Cassian communicate using only letters, and one time they didn't.Historical Au, told (almost) only by letters





	1. with a comma after dearest

**Author's Note:**

> So ive never done anything like this, and there will be more... soon, i swear.

_ My dearest, Jyn ****, _

 

_  I hope by now you have heard that I am stationed in the Caribbean Sea. This is all I can tell you. I was my wish to return to New York City to see you again before I left, but it was not so. I will be here for six months and then I return to New York, where I hope to see you again. But I know six months is a long time, and I could not expect you to wait that long for a man. In the mean time, I suppose letters will have to do. _

_  Kay is in good health and sends his warmest regards. Or rather, I made him send them, because he would never otherwise. I suspect that if he ever did of his own accord it would because there was something wrong with him, or me. Perhaps I do not give him enough credit. But of the question of safety, Jyn, I am a soldier. We both know what this means. But I swear to you, dearest, I will there to write back to your next letter. I know what you are thinking - how can he say that, you cannot  _ know  _ \- but I do know. I know, and I will not let anything happen to me, because I could never do that to you. I  _ will  _ be there in six months. _

_  I am glad to hear of Bodhi’s graduation. I always knew he would do great things. Be sure to tell him so. I am sorry to hear, though, of your father’s failing health. He is a strong man, but strong men can only last so long. I’m truly sorry. _

_  What you say of the Redcoats in the harbour is worrisome, indeed. I will be sure to tell General Draven, but at the moment, there is something more pressing at hand. I cannot tell you now, but I will tell you all when I return to you - if you give me that chance. Ah, you press too hard, but I could be court-martialed for what little I say. There is a fort near here, a fort that has been strangely quiet these last few days. It’s worrying us all. We “investigate” in two days. You know to speak of this to no one. _

_  To hear news that you have somehow acquired a cat is both beyond me, yet not unexpected. It is strange to have not heard of something odd you’ve done. Don’t glare - you know I laugh with you. Though, I must admit, if anyone is laughing at you, it is my good friend Kenneth Osmond. I’m not sure he laughs, however. I’ve never seen it. Maybe that’s something we’ll have to do once we’re through.  _

_  I think I’ve answered all your questions now, though shout at me in the next letter if I haven’t. I’m afraid I must be off. I’ve used all my time rereading your last letter, and writing you this. I look forward to your next letter. _

__

_  Todo mi amor, _

_                    Cassian _

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ My love, _

_  Cassian, first of all you should be ashamed for thinking I wouldn’t wait for you. As unoriginal and unlike me as this sounds, you are the only one I could love. It’s true. I was really hoping you’d be able to return. I was very disappointed when I heard where you were. As much as I’m dreading the coming months, I can’t help but feel that they will go by very quickly. I can’t wait to see you again. Don’t abandon me for some pretty dark-skinned girl. I shall be decidedly furious. _

_  When I read your sentence about my dear friend Kay, I thought I couldn’t believe it. I thought there was something wrong with him mentally. Please tell him I said that. My love, I am not sure what exactly I’d do if instead of you at my door, a letter came in your place, but it would not be good. Please show up, or I’ll come get you myself. No one would be happy about that, including myself, so keep that in mind. _

_  Cassian, Papa is dying. I - I hate to admit I’m afraid, but I am. Truly terrified. I’d only have Bodhi. I know what you’re thinking - what about Baze and Chirrut? Surely they’ll take care of you. And I also know what else you’re thinking - you wouldn’t be alone, you’d have me - and that’s true, but I’ve only ever had Papa and Bodhi.  _

_  I am also very offended right now. Whiskers - the cat, very sweet boy, but doesn’t seem to like strangers (didn’t seem to like the sound of you) - is a very good cat. He’s kind of a guard cat, but uncommonly cuddly. I like him much better than you right now. Oh, and I don’t do “strange things,” Cassian, that was a very rude thing to say. But while we’re on the topic, you seem to have a habit of picking strays. Stray people, I mean, how well has your general taken to that? _

_  My love, this is getting hard. Everyone seems to be away, fighting their own wars, yet I am here, alone, waiting, without anyone of my own. Perhaps this is my war - find a purpose. And I desperately need one, for I can’t stand this clammy, stagnant nothingness anymore. I know you have your own problems, your own fears, but Cassian - I can’t do this. I need air. I want to come to you. I know it’s terribly unwise, but I need something different.  _

_  I'm worried about you. I always am, but - Cassian, what if this is more than you can handle? What if this is worse than you expect? By the time you get this, you probably will have gone already, and I had better receive a letter from you within a few days. You had better be fine. I will personally murder your general if you're not. I don't even want to think the words - if you don't make it - because what if thinking them makes it happen?  _

_  But such thoughts are pointless and impractical. I know it. You know it. And there's no reason to dwell on such things. You'll be fine or you won't, and I hope to God you will, but what can I do? It's rhetorical, dearest. Don't give me that look. I hopefully have given you something to think on and keep your mind busy, much like our last encounter. _

_     Write soon, my love, _

_                                  Jyn _


	2. an ocean away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one, soon, as promised :D

_ My dearest, Jyn, _

 

_  Here I am, writing to you from the safety of our ship. This was a soon as I could write to you, but I am glad of it. I worry about you almost as much as you worry about me. Are you sure you’re safe? Neither side might care for you, considering your background isn’t what one might call a secret. I suppose I shouldn’t. Skywalker fought for the British once, you know. That never stopped him from fighting the Empire. Either way, Jyn, I beg you to be careful. From what I’ve heard, tension is running extremely high in New York, and I’d hate for you to be caught in the midst of it all. _

_  I know the feeling you speak of. I’ve felt before, before I was a soldier. I may know of something that could cure it, but I - I’m not sure. I’ll tell you later. _

_  I wish there was something I could do for your father - he’s a good man. Yes, I know his background. Everyone does, unfortunately. The Danish scientist who worked for the King. I wish it wasn’t so - about everyone knowing about your father, I mean. I of all people know what it’s like to do anything you have to to survive. I wish I didn’t. I of all people understand your father’s regret. I wish I didn’t.   _

_ Your cat sounds very nice. I’d love to meet him. No, I’m not just saying that. I mean it! I’m not laughing at you or your cat, Jyn. I’m being perfectly serious. Kay says he does not wish to meet your cat. He says it probably feral. I have to be honest - I think I agree with him. Don’t glare. I jest. _

_ There was a small skirmish at the fort. Both sides got away with no casualties, and minor injuries. It was some Redcoats, trying to hoard supplies that they might use to supply the soldiers in the colonies. They’re preparing for war. It seems His Majesty is preparing to send over more troops. Draven wanted me in his cabin this night for a meeting with some others. He’s heard from Skywalker. They want to send someone to France to ask for aid. We need someone with French roots.  _

_  Dearest, I hate to do this. I hate to ask you to cross the Atlantic for something that might not even work. I hate to send you into more probable danger. But I must. Draven knows your mother was French, or rather, French-English. He suggested you. He sent word to Skywalker.  _

_  The odd thing is, however, that no one seems to know just where exactly he is, except for his closest people. Not even his wife knows. His messenger today was a girl - a strange foreign girl, I think from Africa - perhaps a decade older than you. She said her name was Ahsoka. Strange, no? Her English was as good as any of ours. But I digress. I think it strange that no one knows where our Commander-in-Chief is, and Kay agrees. I haven’t voiced this, because I will get no answer, perhaps a reprimand, but nothing else. I tell you this, because I think you would have more luck than I. This might give you something to think on and occupy yourself with while we await Skywalker’s answer. _

_  We must only wait twenty-four more weeks. I miss you and cannot wait until I return in March. _

__

_             Todo mi amor, _

_                             Cassian _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ My beloved, _

__

_  I was so happy when I received your letter. Bodhi was relieved as well when he heard who it was. Yes, Cassian, I told him. I’d apologize, but you and I both know I wouldn’t mean it. I have been safe thus far here in New York - I know you will think me reckless, but I do not fear anyone or anything. I am - and will be - safe here. Tensions are high indeed, but it seems no worse than it did before. Nearly everyday there are boys scuffling in the streets and loud shouts of arguing men from the taverns. What they are doing in such a place in the middle of the day is beyond me, but it is certainly no help to the chaos.  _

_  But don’t look like that. New York City has always been chaotic, and this is nothing to fear. Papa certainly acts like he has nothing to fear - not death, not chains, not men to take him away - but there are more furtive glances our - his - direction more often. I worry about it, yet he will not. I suppose now I know what you feel like now. I don’t know. The air seems to have cleared, like the calm before the storm. The Redcoats have become less boisterous, more still. It’s too still. I don’t like it. Neither does Bodhi, and - and he’s doing something about it. _

_  My love, Bodhi has joined the Sons of Liberty. I’m not sure how he did it, but I wish he’d help me join as well. I’m so terribly afraid, and doing something would help it go away. Or rather, make the fear not so prominent. As to your task you’ve given me… Bodhi has met Skywalker’s son! Luke Skywalker is one of the leaders of the Sons of LIberty, and he travels from Boston to New York regularly. His sister stays in Boston. Even she helps the cause! But I digress. Luke has hinted he knows his father’s whereabouts. He’s a very friendly man. Oh, please, Cassian dear. Not like that. We had him over last week at Bodhi’s insistence. I think if we may get something out of him yet. _

_  I do not know how I feel about going to France. It may be I have decided by the time you receive this, but I cannot be sure. When would I go? And I do not know if I can leave Papa at this time, nor Bodhi. Be that as it may, if there is no one else - if no one else is willing or able - I will go. I will not shirk duty to my country because I am afraid.  _

_  There is only one reason why I would not go, yet I - I am not sure. Think nothing of it, my love, and do not worry. You will see soon enough. _

_   Whiskers is very offended at Kay. So I am, though that's hardly new news. He does not take lightly the fact that you think he's feral. He's a very good boy. _

__

_                         Come home soon, my love, _

_                                                    Jyn _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	3. dravits draven, sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a change of pace  
> oh, and i totally made up the bit about Lyra.

_ General Skywalker, _

_  I agree with your proposition. Requesting aid from France is a wise decision. Every man, woman, and child knows that the French have no love for Britain. But disliking the British is no guarantee of spending precious time and money on deploying troops across the Atlantic. The one to ask this of them must be one they will trust. I suggest Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen Erso, the Danish scientist, and Lyra Descoteaux. The Descoteaux were favourites within the court. I believe she could persuade them to help. One of my men, Captain Andor, knows her and has sent her a message. I await your reply. _

__

_                                   Respectfully, _

_                                               Dravits Draven _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

__

_ Draven, _

_  While I appreciate the support and suggestion, during the time it took for Ahsoka to go and return, a decision has been made. My wife and daughter are on their way to France at this moment to speak to Bail Organa, duc d’Alderaan. My wife was a part of the Naberrie-Amidala family - they’re old French blood, you know, and I have a feeling they will accept her - and hopefully her request - gladly. As such, I do hope that Miss Erso has not yet left the colonies, as she is not needed. As of now - but I will keep her in mind if the occasion arises. _

_  I will continue to contact you as needed. _

__

_                               ~ Anakin Skywalker _

__

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ Cassian, _

_  I know this is a bit odd, for me to send you a letter, but Jyn wouldn’t do it, and you need to know. Last night - the second of October - a few boys threw rocks at our kitchen window. Father says to think nothing of it - he refuses to be worried - and Jyn is worried, but doesn’t say anything to me, or anyone. I want her and Father to go upstate. She doesn’t want to - and nothing I say can or will convince her - she seems bent on helping the Rebellion - but I thought maybe you can convince her to go. I know we both want her to be safe - and I think you’re the only one she’ll listen to these days - and I say that in earnest - I don’t mean to sound grudging. _

_  We all miss you, including Father. Don’t mind Jyn. I’m sure Whiskers the cat will like you. Oh, she told you I joined the Sons of Liberty, I assume. I and many of the others - Negroes and otherwise - feel indebted to Samuel Adams and John Hancock for starting the group. It’s given me something worth-while to do while I try and acquire a job at a law firm. No one seems to want me however. It’s incredibly frustrating to be turned down, only to have a man with lesser education and no degree getting the job. Sometimes I wish I’d joined the army. _

_ I can’t think of much else to tell you - I’m sure Jyn will tell you all. _

__

_                         Yours, _

_                                Bodhi _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ My dearest, Jyn, _

 

_  This letter will be a few days late. I delayed in writing because I was afraid new information would come to me after I sent it. And I’m glad I did. Skywalker’s wife and daughter are going to France. You aren’t needed to go. I must say, as selfish as it may be, I’m extremely relieved to hear it. I don’t think I could bear the thought of you an ocean away. As it is, I’m afraid you’re stuck in New York. _

_  Which brings up the next topic. Bodhi wrote to me. Now, before you storm off to shout at him, I need you to listen. I agree with him - New York City isn’t safe anymore. If little boys are throwing rocks… Jyn, small boys are far from the most radical people, and if they are willing to do that, I don’t want to think of what grown men are willing to do. You and your father should go upstate. Although I do not think upstate will be safe for long, it will be safer than right on the edge of the harbour. I cannot force you to do anything, but I wish you would go. I’d sleep much easier. _

_  Bodhi told me no one is accepting him? That isn’t right. I told Kay as much, and he agrees with me. Bodhi has a degree and somewhat limited experience, but that’s more than some. Who he is going to? Perhaps whomever it is, is looking for apprentices. But I don’t know. I wish him all the luck in the world. It’s a bit morbid, but maybe the firms will have no choice but to take him on as the war progresses. Don’t tell him that. It would only make him feel worse.  _

_  I think you should continue to have Skywalker over. For one, it would be wise to have someone even further in than Bodhi. He may know something important that Bodhi doesn’t yet. If he ever gives you a warning, please, but sure to heed it. I feel we may strike on the offensive soon. We are all tense, waiting in the deafening silence, waiting for something to move. I’ve seen crates of food and munitions rowed on board. Something is happening soon. I think General Skywalker is going to come to the forefront soon and leave the background.  _

_  I think I may see you sooner than originally planned. _

__

_                     Todo mi amor, _

_                                    Cassian _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ My love, _

__

_  I grew anxious with each passing day that I did not receive a letter. When it finally came I could not decide whether to be furious or deliriously happy. I still haven’t. I think I’m glad I do not have to leave - I’m not much of a diplomat, and it sounds like Madam Skywalker will be right at home. But I wish they - or you - would have something for me to do. There’s not much I can do about Skywalker. I haven’t exactly kept up old friendships with people who might know where he is. I don’t know. Perhaps something will come up. _

_  I very nearly didn’t listen to you when you told me not to shout at Bodhi. That was a very sneaky thing he did, and I told him so - though, after I finished your letter. Happy? Anyway, I’m very cross with the both of you right now. How can you ask me to leave the city? How can you ask me to run away upstate? Bodhi is in as much danger as I, yet I don’t see him preparing to drop everything and leave, just because living here is dangerous! It’s been dangerous for a long while now, Cassian. I’m sorry, but I’m not going. I’m not. Besides, if I’m this anxious in the city, I shall drive everyone - and myself - mad upstate. _

_  At least Bodhi’s plight we both agree on. They don’t say it to his face, but - I think it’s because of his face, you know. They don’t like him, for no good, logical reason. He’s good at it, better even than the ones they pull off the street just to say they don’t need him, which, by the way, is utter nonsense, because they’re always needing more. If you cannot tell by my progressively worse handwriting, this topic is getting me considerably worked up. As of now, I want to storm up to them all and give them a good talking-to. _

_  I very nearly want to deny Skywalker entry to our house. He is always stealing Bodhi away with his good-natured grin, and pretense of important things to do, but sometimes I wonder at his motives. At any rate, he can’t be trying to marry me, as we hardly ever interact, except for me letting him in, and answering his inquiries about Bodhi. But he’s been ever so much happier since he joined the Sons. I suppose I should be grateful, and I am, but grudgingly so. It’s taken his mind off his troubles, and filled his head with delusions of grandeur and glory of the Revolution. He - that is, Bodhi - wants to go away for a few days with Luke to Hartford. I haven’t the faintest. Well, that’s not entirely true. It probably has something to do with the Revolution. They’ve been whispering to each other, and abruptly stop when I approached them. They are not experts of subtlety to be sure.  _

_  At any rate, all the men I love are trying to desert me. I wish you’d come home. _

 

_                                               I love and miss you, _

_                                                                          Jyn _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. gotta get the job done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter, but things are picking up
> 
> last chapter thenewleeland made a comment about seems like things are leading toward a big plot point. Well my friend i can say in all honesty that it is - but i have no idea _what_ said big plot point is lol. but i think i've worked something out lol, even though, as i have said, the timeline is a mess

_ My dearest, Jyn, _

 

_  I don’t have much time. We set sail in a few hours. The timeline has changed, and Skywalker wants us in New York and New Jersey by next month. He’s to meet us there. I was right. We’re going on the offensive. Jyn, I beg of you, leave the city. Please, I don’t want you to be in the crossfire. I couldn’t bear it if we won, only for you to be lost. If you won’t - just be safe.  _

_  I don’t know how long we will be there. The Redcoats seem concentrated in the North, and we’re kicking the bee hive. Well, I suppose Hancock, Adams, and Jefferson did that already with the Declaration. We’re just making it worse.  _

_  You should let Bodhi go to Hartford. I don’t know what it is, but it may be important, and Luke might need him. Trust him, my love. Bodhi knows what he’s doing - he’s not wholly incompetent, quite the contrary, and I know you know this. Trust me, as well. I know you do, but I need you to really trust me. I don’t know what’s going to happen, and if I send word to you, I need you to listen. Please. Just trust me. That’s all I ask. _

_  I miss you. So much. I miss you so much it hurts. I want to see you, really see you, and replace images of you in my head with the actual you. I want to hear you, and touch you, and know that it’s really you. My God, I love you. I want you, still, always, forever. I want to run back to you, and hold you in my arms and make sure you’re really there. Sometimes I wonder if those too few days with you happened, or if they’re a figment of my imagination. On worse days, I wonder if I’m still a boy in Puerto Rico, and it’s all feverish hallucinations. Most days the only thing that keeps me going is the realization that you are real, and the war is real, and I can’t whither up. I feel so old, Jyn. My bones ache, and my heart aches, and I wish it were all over. But it’s not over. And I have to keep fighting. So I will, and I will return to you, I swear. _

_ You won’t be able to write back, I’m afraid. I’ll be in the middle of the ocean by the time you get this letter. I’ll write to you again, though, when we arrive. _

 

_                                        Todo mi amor, _

_                                                          Cassian _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ Bodhi, _

 

_  There’s an interesting article in the paper. Have you read it yet? I think I must agree with Han - Jersey has a nicer countryside than New York. Although, I haven’t lived in New York as a child, so perhaps you think otherwise. Is our previous engagement at the Falcon still achievable for you? Reepio will wait for your answer. _

__

_                                           Sincerely, _

_                                                    Luke Skywalker _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ Luke, _

 

_  I would enjoy it if we could further discuss the article. I just saw it this morning, and have a few things to say about it. Although, I do disagree with your and Han’s opinion. New York will always be better than Jersey. I am biased, however, as is Han. You grew up in Virginia - I think we should all agree than Virginia most probably has the best countryside. I will be at the Falcon at the appointed time. _

__

_                                        Your friend, _

_                                                     Bodhi Rook _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

-Three Days Before-

  
  


_ Dear Father, _

_  I’m going to Hartford in five days, and I’m bringing some friends. Don’t worry - they can be trusted. Once, yesterday, I was a little envious of Mother and Leia, getting to go to France like that, but on reflection, I’m glad I did not. I’m needed here, and they are needed there, and now I see what you’re talking about. I’m where I need to be. And you need to be where you need to be, Father. I don’t mean to be disrespectful, be you need to be in New York. The situation is getting worse, and I have a bad feeling. We need to move. I know you think I’m too impatient, but where do you think I got that impatience? It’s certainly not from Mother. The point is, we can’t keep waiting for the Redcoats to  _ do  _ something, or we’ll be on the losing side, and we’re too close to losing already. Whatever you need, the Sons of Liberty can do it. _

 

_                                    Your son, _

_                                              Luke _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reepio is T.H.Reepio  
> i'm just gonna give you a heads up:
> 
> next chapter is gonna be a few days, you know, so you know what Jyn feels like. Peace out!


	5. stay alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so things were able to clear up and I was, thankfully, able to update today. Enjoy! <3

_ My dearest, Jyn, _

 

_   I hope my letter finds you safe and well. It should arrive much sooner than our last ones. I’m sure you will be relieved to hear from me, just as I will be infinitely relieved to hear from you. I wish you didn’t have to wait so long, but alas - it could not be helped. _

_  It took us about a month to sail - we’re anchored off the coast of New Jersey now. When we arrived, Draven - we were aboard the same ship - seemed anxious, like he was waiting for someone. As it turned out, he was. I was one of the party he took with him to land, and from there, we made our way several miles inland to a country house belonging to a man called Solo. Skywalker and his son were waiting for us. Anakin Skywalker - he is not what I expected. He was old and greying, but he did not act old. I don’t believe I’m explaining myself well. He acted as if he was still at the height of his youth, vivacious and full of life. He was grave, but graveness seemed like it did not suit him. I am almost certain I heard him laughing with Solo as we came in, but he sobered when he saw Draven. At any rate, I believe you would like him, and he you. In fact he said as much - Draven must have told him I’m the one who knew you. He wanted to know what your opinion of drinking. I let him know you do it when your father isn’t looking. He said you would enjoy the company of his daughter. _

_  I do understand now what you mean of Luke Skywalker. He is very friendly, but the kind of friendly that, in my experience, could easily get something out of one without one realising what he did. He does not strike me as so much like his father, however, and as I have met neither woman in his family, I could not say if he is anything like his mother. What little I’ve heard leads me to believe he is, though. _

_  But the point of the meeting was this - his troops are a day’s journey away from where we are. Once they arrive, we are to organize, and then split up, half going on ahead to New York, and the rest staying here to take Jersey. I am part of the troops going to New York, and we’ll be joined by more soldiers as we continue on.  _

_  The prospect of seeing you long before I thought I would is making me rapturous with joy, and Kay - he’s coming with us - says that it’s getting “unbearable.” But what does he know of returning to your love? I’ll be there before you know it, and I cannot wait. _

_  How is your father? I hope he is as well as he was when I last heard from you. And Bodhi? I presume he went and returned safely from Hartford, though I still do not know what the purpose of the trip was, and while Luke did mention his trip going well, no more was said on the matter. I don’t suppose Bodhi told you what it was. _

_  I haven’t any time left - I must go. I will see you soon. _

__

_                                               Todo mi amor, _

_                                                               Cassian _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ My love, _

 

_  The anticipation in which I waited your letter - and ardent fear that I would not receive one - nearly consumed me alive. The fact that my father’s health has severely declined has only added to these tumultuous emotions which frequented my unfortunate life this past month. I wish I could tell you that New York is as safe as it always has been, but I would be lying, and Bodhi would tell you so - you see, he’s reading over my shoulder. Cassian, you’ve no need to worry - no one has bothered us at all, and I think that’s a good sign, inasmuch as no one bothered us before. Contrary to what both you and my brother believe, I would tell you if anything happened, if the circumstances allowed it. I am not so entirely thick-headed to believe I alone can protect myself and Papa against, oh, let’s say a group of armed men. You’ve no need to immediately assume to worst. As I have repeatedly assured you, nothing of the sort has happened. _

_  To answer your inquiry about Bodhi, yes. He left two days after I receive your last letter, and returned a fortnight later. He says it all went very well, but unfortunately for the both of us, he has said not a word about why or what happened in detail.  _

_  But I do believe it has something to do with an encounter with Madame and Miss Skywalker. Indeed, they have returned, and are continuing on to New Jersey. I have a very good feeling that France will be coming to our aid. It is a wonder, however, that Skywalker did not say anything to you. I suppose that by now you have heard they’ve returned, but the point is still the same.  _

_  Now that I have met Madame Padmé Skywalker I think you are right. Luke reminds me very much of her. They have the same kind of grace and poise about them that, while Miss Leia is indeed poised and graceful, is not the same at all of Madame and Luke Skywalker. For them, it seems natural - Leia’s feels learned. _

_  But I’m afraid I’ve been playing for time. I want to keep writing so that I do not have to end my letter, and send it, and go back into a miserable cycle of anguish. To hear that you are coming back to New York as made me ecstatic, but remembering you are coming for war, dilutes all joy.  _

_  But neither of us have days to wait. Stay safe. Stay alive. _

_                                       All my love to you, _

_                                                               Jyn _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for two lines in here i had a sudden, Jane Auten-esque inspiration. If you can find it, I can give you these yummy virtual cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) XD
> 
> Oh, and if Cassian seems a little starry eyed about Anakin... who wouldn't? I mean come one, old rebellion general anakin with a beard who gets ridiculously insulted when someone calls him old?? Like everyone has a crush on him. And now you know a pet idea i have XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
